Adhesion force between homogeneous materials or between heterogeneous materials in optical and electronic devices is an important factor in manufacturing the devices. Most adhesives are made of an acrylic composition, but particularly, in the case of an optical waveguide device using a fluorine-based polymer and a nanoimprint using a fluorine compound to increase release property of a mold, heterogeneous interfacial binding force between a silicon (Si) wafer or a glass substrate and the fluorine-based material is weak, and thus, there is difficulty in manufacturing the devices due to a peeling phenomenon of the resin from the substrate.
Even at the time of manufacturing a multilayer thin layer laminated device of a resin as well as the heterogeneous interface, it is required to develop a multifunctional adhesive capable of forming a thin layer by spin coating, and having excellent adhesion force between two interfaces and adhesion uniformity over a large area. For this purpose, a self-assembled monolayer is formed on the substrate to improve adhesion force of the thin layer form. This formation is to form an adhesion layer which is the self-assembled monolayer by immersing the substrate in a solution, or by chemical vapor deposition. However, this method has difficulty in being applied to a large area substrate, and does not secure uniformity of the adhesion layer. Therefore, the present inventors made an effort to provide a new adhesive composition capable of having adhesion uniformity over a large area, and improving interfacial adhesion force of various photocrosslinkable polymers, and completed the present invention.